


Твой лучший друг

by madnessfk



Category: Undertale (Video Game), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: хочешь узнать о ЛЮБВИ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для выкладок команды WTF MobPsycho100 2017 на WTFK 2017

Медленно Моб встал на ноги. Из его разбитой коленки вытекла капля крови и покатилась по коже вниз. Моб поднял взгляд и подумал, что, учитывая, с какой высоты он упал, странно, что капля крови всего одна. Моб подумал — странно, что он не разбился насмерть. 

Вокруг него были только руины, цветы и темнота. От темноты пахло чем-то очень сладким и одновременно чем-то очень горьким — а может, так пахли цветы, Моб не мог сказать. Он шагнул в эту темноту, прочь от крохотного окошка в мир, за которым виднелось синее-синее небо и куски пушистых облаков. Моб не знал, почему, но ему казалось, что неба он не увидит ещё очень и очень долго. Если вообще когда-нибудь увидит.

Долгое время ничего не менялось: вокруг были руины, вокруг были цветы, вокруг была темнота. Иногда руин было больше, чем цветов, иногда цветов было больше, чем темноты, но, в конце концов, кроме темноты, ничего и не осталось.

Посреди темноты стоял цветок, и у цветка было лицо. Оно было почти забавным — как если бы кто-то проходил мимо и небрежно нарисовал смайлик из скобки из двух точек. А потом подумал — и пририсовал две красные точки в уголках рта. Цветок смотрел прямо на Моба. Моб смотрел прямо на цветок. Только когда Моб уже собрался сдвинуться с места, цветок вдруг открыл свой карикатурный рот и сказал до дрожи приветливым тоном:

— Приветик! Я Экубо, Экубо-Первоцв… Эй, шкет, куда пошёл? — мрачно спросил он, едва понял, что Моб даже не подумал остановиться. Тон цветка перестал быть таким наигранно дружелюбным и стал похож на тон какого-нибудь якудзы. Ну, или как минимум хулигана, который пытается отжать у тебя мобилку в подворотне. 

— Меня учили не разговаривать с незнакомыми цветами, — невозмутимо ответил Моб, прикидывая, в какую именно сторону темноты ему лучше пойти. То, что он понятия не имел, куда вообще идёт, никак этому не помогало.

— Но как ты с кем-нибудь познакомишься, если не будешь ни с кем разговаривать? — спросил цветок. На мгновение Моб задумался. До этого дня ему и в голову не приходило, что когда-нибудь его посетит такая мысль, но цветок был прав.

— Я Шигео, — представился Моб.

— Я Экубо.

— Привет, Экубо. Извини, мне нужно идти, — сказал Моб, уверенный, что на этом его общение с цветком закончилось. Но стоило ему развернуться и направиться вперёд, как Экубо тут же окликнул его снова. Тихо вздохнув, Моб обернулся.

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе о подземелье? — спросил Экубо. Моб пожал плечами в ответ:

— Не очень-то.

— Разве ты не растерян и испуган?

— Не особо.

— Разве тебе не хочется знать, как тут всё работает?!

— Как-то нет.

Моб не мог сказать наверняка, но ему показалось, что Экубо начинает злиться: по крайней мере, красные круги в уголках его рта опускались всё ниже и ниже. Моб снова засобирался уходить.

— Стой! — крикнул ему вслед Экубо. — Стой, может… может, ты хочешь узнать о ЛЮБВИ?

Моб задумался. Разве мог цветок знать что-то о любви?

— О какой любви? — уточнил он на всякий случай.

— Не о любви, а о ЛЮБВИ, — поправил Экубо. Моб кивнул, хотя совершенно не понял разницы. Красные круги на лице Экубо снова потянулись вверх.

— Славно! — сказал он своим жутким дружелюбным голосом. — ЛЮБОВЬ — это способ сделать твою душу сильнее! Здесь мы обмениваемся ЛЮБОВЬЮ с помощью зёрен дружбы!

Моб увидел, как крохотные, объятые зеленоватым пламенем зёрна выплеснулись из чрева цветка. Сделав в воздухе круг, они устремились прямо к Мобу. Тому сразу же захотелось отойти в сторону, но потом он подумал, что это, наверное, очень невежливо — уходить, когда кто-то предлагает тебе зёрна дружбы. 

Когда первое зерно ударило Моба в грудь, оставляя неприятное жжение, Моб подумал, что это как-то не очень похоже ни на любовь, ни на ЛЮБОВЬ. Он собирался сказать об этом вслух, но зёрна посыпались на него со всех сторон. Это было очень неприятно.

Цветок смеялся. 

— Ну ты и дурень! — радостно крикнул он. Его лицо исказилось и превратилось в хищный оскал. — Кто вообще будет делиться ЛЮБОВЬЮ просто так! СДОХНИ!

Моб отступил назад и положил руку на грудь — туда, куда его только что ударил сноп зелёного пламени. Это было неприятно, но это не было больно. Это было не больнее, чем упасть вниз с вершины горы.

— Это всё? — тихо спросил Моб, не поднимая взгляда. Его голос едва можно было услышать за гомерическим хохотом цветка.

— А? — переспросил Экубо. Выражение исчадья ада медленно сползло с его лица, сменившись сначала лёгкой растерянностью, а потом ужасом. Моб вздохнул.

— На мне такое не сработает, — сказал он так, будто ему как-то даже немного неловко было: цветок так старался, чтобы его обмануть, а Моб даже не поранился. Хотя, конечно, если бы на месте Моба был кто-нибудь другой, он бы уже умер. А что, если Моб сейчас уйдёт, а цветок нападёт на кого-то ещё? Наверное, нужно с этим что-то сделать. 

— Эй, не делай такое лицо, это же шутка была! — будто мгновенно поняв его намерения, заверещал цветок. — Просто шутка! Извини. Я больше так не буду. Честно.

— Точно честно? — с сомнением спросил Моб. Впрочем, он был рад, что Экубо осознал свои ошибки самостоятельно. Потому что, хоть он и решил что-то сделать, он пока не придумал, что именно.

— Точно честно! — закивал цветок. Моба такой ответ вполне удовлетворил. У него и на секунду не возникло мысли, что вообще-то это может быть очередная ложь.

— Послушай, — вдруг сказал Экубо. — Ты ведь хочешь отсюда выбраться, верно?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Все людишки только этого и хотят, — хотя об этом трудно было судить, но Моб был уверен, что Экубо закатил глаза. — Но ты никогда не найдёшь выход, если будешь шляться здесь совсем один. Так что я провожу тебя.

— С чего бы тебе меня провожать? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Моб.

— Ну, — протянул Экубо, разводя растущими из стебля листьями, словно руками, — давай будем считать, что я хочу возместить тебе за мою шутку.

Моб задумчиво перевёл взгляд на темноту. Вообще-то он и правда понятия не имел, в какой стороне выход и как этот выход выглядит.

— Но ты же просто цветок, — заметил он, — как ты меня проводишь, если даже с места не можешь сдвинуться?

— Эй! — возмутился Экубо. — Я не «просто цветок», и я прекрасно могу сдвигаться, куда захочу! Дай руку. Давай-давай, никаких шуток, обещаю.

Несколько мгновений Моб колебался, но потом решил, что Экубо всё равно ничего не сможет ему сделать, и, подойдя ближе, протянул руку цветку. Стоило ему это сделать, как из-под земли вырвались длинные тонкие корни, немного похожие на щупальца какого-нибудь жуткого монстра. Они оплели руку Моба, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, Экубо не оказался у него на плече. 

— Можно идти, — объявил Экубо. — Не боись, Шигео, глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как мы дойдём прямо к замку короля.

Моб решил не спрашивать, что за замок и что за король, да и Экубо уже успел сменить тему и рассказывал что-то о том, как им нужно быть осторожнее в Руинах, иначе их может заметить «тот придурочный смотритель», и тогда они застрянут здесь на весь день. Моб не особо-то его слушал.

Обернувшись, он посмотрел назад — туда, где ещё виднелось сквозь темноту поле зелёных цветов. На мгновение ему показалось, будто он увидел там чей-то тёмный силуэт, ещё более тёмный, чем темнота вокруг.

Но это, наверное, только показалось. Пожав плечами, Моб пошёл туда, куда указывал ему цветок.

Где-то впереди понемногу начинали проступать лучи света.


End file.
